La Panadería de Peeta
by UnstopableDreams
Summary: 'En ese entonces me dí cuenta de otros detalles más aparte de su avental sucio. Su camiseta negra medio pegada al cuerpo, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos y la manera como él mordía y lamía sus labios a medida que se concentraba y su mirada penetraba en la masa del pan.'


_¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Aquí les dejo un fic de Hunger Games, espero que les guste._

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí. Quisiera traducirla al inglés, si alguien sabe de alguna que pueda hacerlo agradecería que se comunicara conmigo. Disculpen por la redacción, esta vez he sido yo misma la que supervisó el trabajo, sin nadie más.

* * *

**- La panadería de Peeta -**

Ya lo había visto antes, una vez peleando en la arena y otra cuando eramos más pequeños y él me había dado un regalo, pero ahora estamos aquí, y lo estoy viendo en acción, algo que jamás hubiera imaginado. Estábamos en paz, a pesar de todas nuestras discusiones.

No me había imaginado a Peeta haciendo los panes o las tortas que alguna vez me contó que decoraba, tenía aquella leve curiosidad de saberlo pero que al final fue casi que olvidada con tantas conmemoraciones y tantas fiestas a las que nos invitaban.

La imagen de Peeta uniformado me produjo escalofrió, recordar los días en la arena siempre me hacía mal, pero entonces me acordé, luego de todas aquellas demostraciones de afecto de mi parte – falsas, mejor dicho, estaba confundida – y de su parte también, completamente real.

Peeta propuso un día que yo me olvidara de todo, él era muy tierno y siempre estaba tan preocupado por mis pesadillas. En cuanto estábamos en el tren, él dormía en mi cuarto sobre mi cama, mientras que yo dormía sostenida de un solo brazo. Ahora eramos novios y próximamente nos íbamos a casar, forzados o no, hoy nosotros dos seríamos apenas Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. Él me mostraba todas sus habilidades adquiridas de su padre, es obvio que él también me pidió ayuda a mi ¿Pero qué era lo que yo entendía sobre panes a la final?

Observé cada detalle de la cocina de su nueva casa y como él cuidaba el local, su delantal estaba sucio de chocolate de la torta que había hecho hace poco tiempo atrás. Ahí estaba Peeta, el chico del pan, haciendo maravillas con sus manos; cuando ya había puesto la última parte del contorno, él me obsequió una sonrisa; la torta era exactamente igual a la que yo había robado una flor de su decorado en la fiesta, en casa del tributo del distrito 11. Admirando su trabajo, sonreí en seguida, cuando me di cuenta que me estaba viendo con una mirada un tanto divertida.

- Vamos a dejar ese para después – dijo con una sonrisa – Vamos a dividirlo con tu madre y con Prim ¿sí? - dije que sí, con una voz casi que inconsciente - ¿Qué me dices de aprender lo más fácil de la panadería de los Mellark? -

- ¿Y qué será? - estaba mas que claro que mi única habilidad era cazar, todo lo que envolvía cozinar algo más que a un conejo no me saldría tan bien.-

- Pan – su tono de voz irónico estaba flotando en el aire; se volteó y empezó a separar los ingredientes de la torta perfecta que acababa de decorar, para empezar a preparar la masa del pan, junto a mi.-

En ese entonces me dí cuenta de otros detalles más aparte de su avental sucio. Su camiseta negra medio pegada al cuerpo, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre sus ojos y la manera como él mordía y lamía sus labios a medida que se concentraba y su mirada penetraba en la masa del pan.

Rápidamente la harina, casi que en una medida exacta, estaba sobre la mesa pero yo no le prestaba atención, mis ojos acompañaban lo cuan sus manos eran fuertes y ágiles en cuanto mezclaba la masa. Huevos y harina, todo empezaba a tener sentido y yo realmente no estaba pendiente; él estaba mezclando la harina con las manos sucias, yo pensaba en, mejor dicho, yo ni siquiera pensaba, sus músculos se tensaban y mostraban una fuerza brutal.

- Katniss... - escuché su voz pero yo solo acompañaba el movimiento de sus brazos y los golpes que le daba a la probre masa - ¡Katniss!-

- Hum?

- ¿Me puedes pasar la levadura, por favor? - entonces me di cuenta de algo más; cuanto más el se empeñaba en hacer la masa, más el pasaba la lengua por sus labios, era una señal de concentración. ¿Será que él sabía que, de forma involuntaria, muchas veces y principalmente cuando estaba concentrado, él hacía ese gesto tan... obsceno?-

- Aquí está... - casi que sin ganas, por mirarlo de aquella manera dudosa, le di la levadura.-

Peeta me explicaba, me explicaba y me explicaba, pero yo realmente no le prestaba atención. Luego de algún tiempo él tomaría el lugar de su padre, le cambiaría el nombre a la panadería y pondría muchas otras recetas más, pero ¿qué sería lo que producirían sus manos? ¿qué nombres les pondría a sus dulces? ¿Qué habría en su panadería?

Ahora dejaba de lado lo bruto con lo que trataba la masa y decidió prepararla suavemente, me hubiera cuidado en la arena como cuidaba la pobre masa. Mi cuerpo hubiera sido acariciado suavemente por él. Aun que estaríamos casados dentro de poco ¿qué diferencia haría?

- ¿Katniss? - me interrumpió nuevamente – Estás tan callada y pensativa. ¿En qué quedamos? ¿Hay algún problema? -

- No... - respondí, aun con mis pensamientos impuros de cómo Peeta manosearía mi cuerpo ¿sería igual a como lo hacía con la masa? De una forma cariñosa pero a la vez salvaje, y cuando ya yo estuviera lista él... pensamientos absurdos, me regañé a mi misma.-

- Ahora la masa tiene que reposar un poco, después la pondremos en el horno – no había notado lo cuanto él estaba cerca de mi en ese momento - ¿Escuchaste algo de lo que te dije mientras preparaba la masa? -

En mi mente no habían cantidades de los ingredientes ni mucho menos la preparación del pan, pensando en lo que él tendría en su panadería, me di cuenta que no había aprendido absolutamente nada.

- No. -

- ¿En qué tanto pensabas? -

- En qué habría en la ''Panadería de Peeta''... - en un tono sincero; cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho ya era demasiado tarde, una sonrisa saltó en sus labios y su lengua pasaba de nuevo por aquel dichoso lugar.-

- Dulces, salados, tortas. Soy muy bueno haciendo tortas. - me encorraló entre el mesón y su abdomen; entonces sus manos subían por mis brazos, seguían hasta mi cuello y sus dedos pasearon por mis labios, sus manos sucias terminaron manchando mi rostro de harina - ¿Y qué es lo que tú quisieras que hubiera en la ''Panadería de Peeta''?-

_No le respondí, no porque no me lo imaginara sino porque no podría. No con él tan cerca de mí, no resistiría y la tentación a hacer ''algo'' sería imparable._

- ¿Algún dulce en especial? ¿Uno de los tantos que comimos en el Capitolio? - fue en ese entonces que me acordé.-

- Lengua de suegra – susurré.-

- ¿Ese es tu favorito? Entonces tendremos que cambiarle el nombre – cada vez más cerca, y nuevamente aquel gesto tan indecente - ¿Qué te parece si le cambiamos el nombre a ''Lengua de Peeta''?-

Antes de siquiera intentar responderle su boca ya estaba junto a la mía y logré entender al fin sus intenciones, su propósito de todo.

En la ''Panadería de Peeta'' debería haber, sin duda, ese dulce.

**Continúa..**

* * *

_¡Gracias por leer el fic! Se que es pequeño pero lo voy a continuar. Espero que les haya gustado._

**¿Merece reviews?**

_- Ana Ferreira *w*_


End file.
